United
by freeflyingspirt
Summary: United we stand, together they fall, but in the end can countries make it through it all? It's a group one oneshots about counties making through hard times with family, friends, or love ones.
1. Veneziano and Romano

**AN: Hey Frea here. I know I should be updating my other stories, but I got these ideas and I had to write it down. So I'm working on one shots that have to deal with countries and there love ones. Freinds, family, or crushes they work together to make it through life troubles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Setting: The Italian troops fall back after a major lost in North Africa.<strong>

The Italian troops were fleeing the battlefield while the Allied countries shot down the fleeing men. This was war; it was a fine line between victory and defeat. For the broken down Italian army it was a choice between life and death. Worst of all, it was a choice between staying with friends or leaving them for dead. Most chose the first of the two choices; they were willing to leave their comrades to die than risk their own skin to save the other. It was every man for themselves, everyone but the two personation of the country of Italy. They wanted to make sure none of their troops were left behind. Not knowing that it would cost them dearly.

Romano held his brother's hand like it was his only lifeline. He was struggling to drag his younger brother across the battle field to a safe haven. The only thing on Romano's mind was to find his brother a doctor. While he was out looking for any remaining member of the Italian army, he was shot in the arm by a stray bullet. Not caring that his screams could give away him and his brother's position, Veneziano cried for all it was worth.

"Damn it, Feli, Shut up. You are going to get us killed." Romano hissed at his brother. The younger of the two did not reply. He continued to cry his heart out.

"Hey, Iggy, I heard a sound over this way!" America yelled only a few feet behind them.

"Aw shit!" Romano grabbed his brother by the hand and ran for their lives.

His body no longer willing to keep up with his brother's haste, Veneziano crumbled to ground. "I'm sorry, fratello, I can't go any more." he cried as America and England were still hot on their trail.

"Come on, I can see a coast. Once we're there we'll be safe." Romano dragged his brother, encouraging him to keep going.

"È inutile," Veneziano cried in pain. "Just go without me."

Seeing no other option, Romano tossed his brother over his shoulder, "You'll be damned to Hell before I leave you as Grandpa left me!"

"How touching, but it's useless since we got you surrounded." England smiled at the two brothers with a gun in hand.

"Why don't you two just give up like you always do?" America added salt to the wound.

Romano sighed as he set his brother to the ground as he whispered words of comfort. "Fratello, forgive me," Romano gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, "but you must live and fulfill your goal."

"Lovi, what are you doing?" Veneziano looked at his brother in confusion.

"I, Romano Lovino Vargas, the human form of South Italy, hear by surrender as long as my brother can be taken to a hospital to heal and continue to fight another day." The three nations were surprised at Romano's words.

"Give us a minute," England pulled America to the side to talk about the event that just happened.

"And if you try to run we'll shoot you." America wanted to make sure they didn't get any ideas.

"No you can't!" Feliciano cried, "Please, brother, we both can surrender together."

"No, remember what you told me before this war started?" Veneziano nodded, "Were you the one who said that you wanted to become stronger just like Ludwig? Wasn't that your goal from the beginning?"

"Yeah, but it's not worth your life!"

"If it means I can save you and bring you closer to your goal then so be it." For once in Romano's life, he shut his brother up.

"You got yourself a deal," America picked up Italy to bring him to much needed aid as England tied a rope around South Italy's neck.

"You know this will only give your brother few days before we get him." England whispered to Romano. "Oh, I hope you like dark places, because you're going to be living in one for a long time." Romano didn't say a word. He just gave off an evil vibe worse than Russia's.

"Lovi, I changed my mind I don't want to be like Ludwig. I want to be more like you! I promise I'll come back for you a save you!" For one in Veneziano's life he saw his brother cry.

"I know you will!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to act like a Waitress on this one, you order it I'll make it. No really guys I needs more ideas than the three I got so far. So hit me up if you want a story.<strong>


	2. Prussia and Germany

**AN: So I'm done with another one shot. I don't know who I'm going to do next but I'll think of someone soon.**

* * *

><p>Prussia grunted as another blow from Russia lead pipe made contact with his pale skin. The last blow must have broken a few ribs and make torn a kidney again. Ever since Ivan took in Prussia got used to the pain, but today happen to be a good day. This time Ivan washed his favorite weapon before using it to deform the country further. "This is fun isn't it Gilbert?" Russia childish laugh rang thought the almost broke country ears.<p>

"Yeah, after all these years of beating you still haven't killed me yet." Prussia, bloody, burned and broken bones, still loved to get under people skin even at the sight death.

Ivan eyes grew cold and dark, "Maybe I've been too nice." With no other words Russia left the room, leaving Prussia alone in his thoughts. Once knowing that the behemoth of a man was gone for good Prussia pulled himself to a corner of his cell. Taking his hand to the bashed in part of his head, Prussia started to write on the walls with his own blood.

**I believed that I might not make it another day; Ivan really seemed to be planning more for me today. I know this not my real journal but this is the best I got. I have let people know that I wasn't some push over. I took every blow that Ivan dished out. Ok I guess I can start my epilog now.**

**Ever since the end of the Second Great War, the Allies thought it would be best that Germany pay the ultimate punishment death, but I traded place with him. I couldn't lose another family member. That's why I've been here at Ivan's place for the past fifty maybe sixty year, which smells like blood and is cold as hell. I've been here so long that my clothes are starting to rot on me if the mice don't get to them first; the same fucking mice that bite me. I must taste pretty damn good if this happens every day or maybe it's night? It's hard to tell in this dark cell. All I know I got those little bastards good. After Ivan start to stop feeding me I ate a few of them. I know it's gross, but I was starving. I think I might have caught something from it thou. Seeing white spots and foaming from the mouth is not right, but it could be from the lack of water or what's in the water. The only water here comes from a crack pipe. It taste like mud but it's better than no water at all. Sometimes I wonder how I look like. I know I'm skinny because I can count every bone in my body. You have to do something to keep yourself from going crazy. I can't sleep or Ivan will do try that unspeakable act. I used to be able to fight back every time he tries, but as the years go by my spirit is slowly dying and also my strength. I'm afraid that one day he'll try to do it while I'm sleeping or I might not ever wake up again. I don't think I can say up any more, but I have one more thing who ever finds this please tell my little brother that I'm sorry for lying for so long. Tell him that he was Italy long lost love Holy Roman Empire. Ludwig please forgive me I was doing it to pro….**

Prussia's eyes slowly started to close as he finally free from all his pain.

Waking up to an all-white and feeling something soft scared the ex-country more than Russia beating. "Oh gott I'm dead!" Prussia cried out in panic.

"…. please calm down you're going to reopen all of the stiches."

After comprehending that the person who was talking was not Ivan he began to panic. "You can be there, if Ivan finds you'll be dead for sure." Gilbert tried his hardest to blink out all the white spots he was seeing. "You have to get out of here. You have no idea what he'll do to you." After his eyes fixed themselves, notice he wasn't in that dark cell but rather a white hospital room.

The person who was talking to him earlier started to pet his check to calm him down. "You're safe now; I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you anymore. Once you get better I'll take you home and care for you."

Slowly turning his he to see who was talking Prussia eyes water to see his younger brother and Gilbird staring at him. "Gilbird come to papa," the little chick chirp as it happy laid in his master's hair that wasn't covered in band aids. After a happy reunion, Prussia got down to the question at hand. "You saved me, but how?"

"After the war, I got mad and started to trough everything to get my mind of on all of thing that where happing. One of your journals fell apart and I saw something that had to do with turning the Holy Roman Empire into a new nation called Germany."

"Ludwig I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, I'll make it better I …."

"Save it, I read all about what happened. I wanted to be like the Roman Empire, but fail twice at it. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. I know why you wanted to hide my past from me; you didn't want the same thing to happen again, but it because of me. I know you traded places so you would die rather than me. After finding out the truth I couldn't let it happen. I did the only thing I could do."

"Oh Ludwig please tell me you didn't give up being a country just to save me."

"No, but I did give up half. I thought if it worked for years with the Italy's. During the cold war I made myself West Germany and you became East Germany. I tried every day to save you from Russia, but I could do only so much with the UN looking down my back. The only help I got was from France, Spain, Italy, Japan, Canada I think that was his name, but America only help because he wanted to kick butt Russia in everything. After the USSR fell I had my chance to save you. When we found you there was you hand writing in blood all over the walls with you broken and beaten. Burder I'm sorry that I didn't get to you sooner. If I was any second later Russia would have ra…"

"East huh, I think I like that name." Prussia beamed, "and I'll shall call you west from now on."

"Did you hear a single word I just told you," Germany's eyebrow twitch.

"Nope, but can you blame me I traumatized from many years. Now if you don't mind west I think I should catch up on some Z's." Prussia yawned as he closed his eyes to take a good long nap.

"Sigh, no matter what you'll always be the same old Prussia. Goodnight east." Germany smiled as he closed his eyes too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it took me a long time to get this one done but I think it's good enough to post. Anyway it's not beta yet since my beta is MIA for the next month or so, and no I'm not getting a new one. For the time being you have to deal with my bad grammar and miss spelled words. I'll have new chapter up for all m stories after my midterms are over. <strong>


End file.
